


It's Starting To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by Silveralm



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Takeshi encounters Poe's extreme love of human holidays and hates it. Poe loves that Takeshi hates it.





	It's Starting To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> it's March. why am I writing a christmas fic

Kovacs marched into the hotel like he usually did, sweeping in through the doors and angling for the elevator the second he got inside. 

Except this time, he paused. 

“... Poe?” Kovacs called, eyes darting across the room. “Why are there Christmas decorations everywhere?”

Poe materialized with a star the size of his torso clutched in his hands. As soon as he spotted Kovacs, his eyes lit up. “Ah! You’re just in time. I was just about to put the star up,” he jerked his head towards the tree, “Would you mind lending a hand?”

Kovacs looked at the huge tree, which top nearly brushed the ceiling. He shook his head, “Nah, I think you can handle it.”

Poe spluttered. “But -”

“I’ll be up in my room,” Kovacs interrupted smoothly, breaking into a brisk walk for the elevator. “Don’t let anyone in.” As he passed Poe, he gave him a light pat on the back. Poe glared at him. 

“Of course,” he muttered. “No need to say thank you.”

As the elevator doors slid shut, Poe could swear he saw a grin on Kovacs’s face. He scowled and hugged the star tighter to his chest. 

“Bastard.”

\------

Less than two minutes later, Kovacs burst out of the elevator with the energy of a man who would have preferred to kick down the door. His coat swung heavily around his feet, barely settling before Kovacs launched off again in the direction of the tree.

“You decorated my room?!” Kovacs said, outraged. 

“Hello again,” Poe replied calmly, halfway up a ladder. “Good to see you.”

“There’s a fucking Christmas tree in my room! How did you even get it there!” Kovacs continued. He shifted unhappily at the base of the tree as if annoyed he couldn’t confront Poe face to face. 

“I am the hotel, remember? I summoned it there,” Poe reminded. He patted his star, “I wanted to put this one up myself, though.”

Kovacs huffed, then paused, then huffed again. “Christmas,” he murmured, with no small amount of hate. 

“I’m sure you’ll like the presents part better, my friend. Or maybe it’s the food you prefer?” Poe comforted.

“Presents?” Kovacs questioned, appearing unsettled. “Wait, how soon is it?”

“Don’t worry, you still have lots of time for gift shopping,” Poe informed. “Though it’s always good to get started early.”

Kovacs’s eyes narrowed. “What day is it today, Poe?”

“Wednesday.”

“What date, Poe.” Kovacs folded his arms and gave him a look that said ‘stop fucking around Poe, you bitch’.

“Can’t you check yourself?” Poe asked, still fucking around. Watching Kovacs get more and more impatient was endlessly amusing.

“I want you to say it,” Kovacs demanded. “I will kick this ladder out.”

Poe sighed. “It’s the first of December, Kovacs.”

“... so why the hell are you putting up Christmas decorations?” 

“I’m being prepared,” Poe answered reasonably. Kovacs was starting to get an antsy look like he wanted to break something, so he materialized down next to him. “It’s always good to be prepared.”

Kovacs huffed again. “I’m going to take down the ones in my room.”

“I’ll put them back up again,” Poe countered. “And I’ll add more.”

“... I’m going to stay at another hotel,” Kovacs decided. 

Poe raised an eyebrow. 

There was a long pause, and then a very long sigh from Kovacs. “Fine.” 

“Good. Now could you put this up for me, please.” Poe placed the star in Kovacs’s hands, who took it and then looked angry at himself for taking it. “I’m going to go have a drink.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this two are so cool but I can't remember how people refer to Takeshi so I just called him Kovacs. Sorry if it weirds you out I really need to rewatch the show and pay more attention
> 
> Hope you guys liked it anyway :D


End file.
